Scarlet and Albus Potter: Adventures in Hogwarts
by lost-but-not-alone
Summary: Albus and Scarlet are beginning their first and second year at Hogwarts, there is a change when the school is opened up to Demigods. Follow them on their adventures through great magic. Rated K for language and romance. No lemons, guys you know me. This is my first crossover so be nice please. Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS AND ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU HAVE PLEASE SHARE THEM. Thanks a bunch!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Harry! Let's go, you want to wish the kids off don't you?"

"I'm coming, Ginny! I'm just getting something for Albus."

Harry rummaged through his study to find the gift he had for his son. When he finally found it he heard the car outside start. He looked down through the window to see Ginny in the car with the kids. He snapped his fingers and landed outside the front door. He turned locked it and ran down the drive.

"My God, Harry what took you so long?" Ginny snapped at him, "Do you want the kids to miss the train?"

"No, of course not, I just had to get something for Albus." He turns and hands his son a small box wrapped in brown paper, and tied with a string.

"What is it?" Albus asks.

"It's a gift." Harry says.

Albus shakes it.

"I wouldn't shake that bow if I were you." Scarlet, their daughter says smiling.

Albus looks at her, a little uneasy.

"Go on, son, open it then." Ginny says backing the car down the drive.

"Okay." Albus unties the string and tears the paper open. A long, thin box rests in his hand. He takes the lid off and marvels at the wonderful thing inside.

"It's beautiful." Scarlet says.

"It really is; where ever did you get that, Harry?" Ginny asks, "I thought it was locked up at Hogwarts."

"It was. They put it on display to remember Professor Dumbledore. I got it back though."

"I don't understand; why did you get me a wand. I already have a perfectly good one. This one is glorious, believe me, I'm not complaining, but what makes it so special?" Albus looks at his father with a confused look.

"That wand belongs to the greatest wizard of all time. The wizard you were named after. He was one my best friends."

"Who?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Ginny says smiling.

"Wow." Albus sighs.

"Take care of that, then, it's very powerful. Almost as powerful as the Elder Wand once was." Scarlet says.

"What?" Albus' eyes widen.

"Scarlet, you want to scare the boy?" Ginny scolds her daughter.

"No, I'm just playing with him."

"It's not that powerful, son. It is powerful, yes, but about as powerful as mine, or your aunt Hermione's." Harry says.

"Harry, don't forget about Scarlet's gift." Ginny reminds her husband.

"Never." Harry reaches under his seat and turns and hands Scarlet a box also wrapped and tied.

"You didn't have to get me anything, I am perfectly content with what I have already." Scarlet says.

"Just take it, daughter, I promise you will be happy you did." Ginny says.

"It is your early birthday present since you won't be next week with us to celebrate." Harry smiles.

Scarlet delicately takes the box and slowly unwraps it. She takes off the lid and touches the delicate fabric inside of it.

"What is it?" Albus asks.

"It's a cloak, a cloak of invisibility." Scarlet says smiling.

"Do you like it dear?" Ginny asks.

"I love it; it looks so old though, I don't want it to tear." Scarlet says gently taking it out of the box.

"It isn't that old. I got it when I was your brothers' age." Harry says.

"Dad, that's kind of old." Albus says.

"It's been about 20 years, I'm only 36, I'm not _that_ old." Harry turns to Ginny, "Sweetheart am I old?"

"No comment." Ginny says.

"I'm a year older than you." Harry says.

"Let's talk about this later, dear." Ginny says patting Harry's leg.

"I can't believe you all think I'm old."

"Dad, you're 22 years older than me, and 20 years older than Scarlet, you're a bit old to us." Albus says.

"Oh look the train station." Harry says changing the subject.

"Yeah! We're here. I can't wait to see Anabella." Scarlet says.

When they have all gotten out of the car, they rush to make it to their Platform. Platform 9 ¾.

"Nine and three quarters?" Albus says looking around, "There is no nine and three quarters."

Ginny smiles.

"Remember when that was us?" She asks Harry.

"Yeah." Scarlet says.

Harry and Ginny look down at Scarlet.

"Not you." Harry says laughing.

"Oh," Scarlet scratches the back of her head embarrassed and walks off, "come on Albus."

Albus, Ginny, and Harry follow Scarlet to Platform 9.

"This is nine, Scarlet." Albus says.

"This," she says extending out her arm, "is Platform nine and three quarters."

The red feathered owl on Scarlet's shoulder walks to her hand and looks at the wall she has extended her arm to. It flaps it wings sensing that the wall is familiar.

Albus looks at Scarlet then to the wall.

"Umm, I don't know if you've noticed, but this," He says doing the same as Scarlet, "is a wall."

"Ugh, just watch." Scarlet takes a few steps back, then runs toward the wall. She disappears through the concrete.

"What the…" Albus looks on the other side of it, "where did she…"

"Go on, then." Ginny says.

"What? You want me to run into a wall?" Albus looks at his parents in confusion.

"Yes." Harry says, "All you have to do is focus and believe that you can."

Albus takes a few steps back, still skeptic.

"You know you're going to have to help him." Ginny whispers to Harry.

"I know."

Albus runs toward the wall.

"Aparate." Harry says aiming his wand at the wand at the wall.

Albus opens his eyes. He is on Platform 9¾. Scarlet is waiting there for him and their parents. A few seconds later, Harry and Ginny step through the wall.

"Let's go, then, shall we." Ginny smiles.

"Hogwarts, here I come." Albus whispers happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Bye Mom, bye Dad. I love you guys; I'll see you next summer." Scarlet waves to her parents from her window of the train.

"Bye Dad, thanks for the wand, bye Mom I love you!" Albus smiles and waves to his parents as well.

"Bye kids, have fun." Ginny and Harry wave to them from the station.

When they are finally out of sight from their parents they loosen up a bit. Scarlet undoes the tight bun her mother had put in her hair earlier and lets her bright red curls flow down to her waist. Albus loosens his tie and unbuttons the first button on his shirt. Suddenly the doors of their small room burst open and Anabella, runs over to Scarlet and hugs her tightly. Her brother Mason follows close behind.

"Scarlet, I missed you over the summer!" Anabella yells happily.

"I missed you too." Scarlet squeezes her best friend.

"Scarlet, Albus how are you two?" Mason asks.

"Mason, we aren't near Mom and Dad anymore, you don't have to talk formally anymore." Anabella says laughing.

"I know, however, I cannot…" Mason curses under his breath trying to talk normally, "I can't stop anymore, I'm so freaking used to it."

"So I see you both are already in escape mode." Anabella looks at Scarlet's hair and Albus's shirt.

"Oh my gosh, my mother does my hair way too tight. I felt like I was going to die."

"Bloody hell!" Mason says, "Dad still has my laptop."

"Just call him and ask him to flash you the case." Albus says.

"I can't; my phone is in my laptop case." Mason curses again.

"I'll do it." Anabella says.

As Anabella's phone is ringing there is a flash of light, then Mason's laptop appears next to him on the seat.

"Hello?" Anabella's dad's voice echoes through the phone.

"Never mind Daddy." She says.

"Oh, you're welcome."

"Thank you." She hangs up the phone.

"That was weird. Do you think he's watching us?" Mason looks around.

Scarlet gets up and looks through the window of their door into the train's hallway.

"No you're good," She starts to turn around then turns her attention back to the window, "hello! He is be-u-ti-ful. Anabella come look at this boy. Like now!"

Anabella gets up and raises an eyebrow. She looks out the window.

"Come on he can't be that…" she stops dead in her tracks, "Oh my God that is the most beautiful boy I've ever seen in my life."

"Whoa. Look at the guy next to him. He has… what are those exactly?" Scarlet looks in amazement.

Mason gets up to see what she is talking about.

"Oh him, he's a satyr, a half man half goat Greek god-like creature that… is only… supposed to exist in myths." Mason stares at the Satyr stupefied.

The Satyr looks over sensing something. He looks directly at their window.

"Oh my God, he sees us he's gonna think we're stalking them." Scarlet says.

"No," Mason backs up, "you two were stalking them."

"We were stalking the hot one not the Satyr." She says.

Anabella looks out the window again. They are both walking over to their room.

"Oh, no, uh, Scarlet their walking over here." Anabella says worrying.

Just then, the Satyr knocks at the window. Scarlet has no choice, but to turn around and open it.

"Hi!" She says with a smile.

"Hey, we couldn't help but notice that… umm, yeah." The boy says.

"Sorry, we were just curious about your friend here." Anabella says.

"Yes, I am single." The Satyr says.

"No, I meant your umm… your… how do I say this politely." Scarlet stumbles.

"What's up with your legs, bro?" Mason says.

"Oh, I'm a Satyr." He says, "I'm half goat half human. I'm this guy's protector."

He points to the boy.

"Don't tell them that, they probably think you're my babysitter now." He whispers.

"Oh, no their perfectly fine with that, they think you 'the most beautiful boy they've ever seen'." Mason mocks Anabella's voice.

"Oh." He blushes and smiles awkwardly.

"Can you excuse us for a moment." Scarlet shuts the door, turns to Mason and lifts her wand, "Duro."

Slowly Mason starts turning to stone.

"No, no, Scarlet I'm sorry. Just please stop, Scarlet."

"Promise you won't say anything else embarrassing." Scarlet says.

"I promise, just make it stop." Mason cries.

"Duro." Scarlet says again waving her wand and reversing the spell.

"Thank you."

Scarlet turns and opens the door again.

"What was that?" The boy asks.

"A spell, smart one, turns an item to stone. You should know this if you're going to Hogwarts." Anabella says.

"This is my first year." He says, "I used to go to Camp Half-Blood, but it got closed and so this is the only place they let us stay because you're the only people like us, but you're not what we expected."

"Camp Half-Blood?" Albus gets up and pushes through Mason and Anabella now intrigued by the conversation.

"A school for Demigods, people who are half human half god. Like me." He says.

"That's amazing." Albus says.

The door to the next train car opens and a women dressed in a long robe enters their car.

"Everyone to their seats please! We will be going into a tunnel soon, to your seats!"

"Guess we better go." He says.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you." Scarlet says as they leave, "Wait! I never told you, I'm Scarlet Potter."

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." He says.

"Percy." Scarlet whispers as she sits at her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Anabella, wake up. We're here." Mason shakes his sister.

"Scarlet, come on. We're the last on the train." Albus says annoyed.

Anabella and Scarlet blink a few times waking up from their sleep. The train is completely still and everyone is already on the platform.

"Oh my God they're going to leave us here." Scarlet worries as she grabs her suitcase.

"Then let's go." Albus says.

They all run down the hallway and get off the train as soon as the whistle sounds.

"Scarlet!"

Scarlet turns around to see Percy heading her way.

"Hey Percy!" She smiles and blushes.

"I've been looking for you." He says.

"Really? You've been looking for me?" She smiles brighter.

"Well, all of you. Everyone has left to the school already." He says.

A beautiful girl about their age runs over to them.

"Percy, Grover let's go. I don't want to get left behind." She says looking back for the rest of the students.

"Alright let's go." Percy grabs her hand and they all walk off, "oh by the way, Annabeth, these are some of the wizards going here."

"Hi!" She says cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm Scarlet; this is my brother Albus, my best friend Anabella, and her brother, Mason."

"This is Annabeth, my girlfriend." Percy says. They both turn around and rush to catch up with everyone else.

"Girlfriend?" Scarlet whispers as her heart sinks.

They follow Percy and Annabeth and shortly catch up to the rest of the students. They are taken to the shore of a lake lined with boats.

"What's this for?" Annabeth asks.

"This is how we get to the school." Mason says.

"Well, let's make sure Percy has his own boat." Grover says.

"Or maybe he can part the water and we can walk across." Annabeth and Grover laugh.

"Shut up; you're just jealous that you two can't manipulate water." Percy says.

"I'm perfectly fine with that, actually." Annabeth says, matter-of-factly.

"Wait a minute, manipulate water?" Scarlet looks up.

"Kinda like Poseidon?" Albus asks.

"Exactly like Poseidon, after all, Percy is his son." Annabeth says.

"Really?" Scarlet looks at Percy amazed.

"Prove it." Mason says.

"I wouldn't question his abilities if I were you." Annabeth gets a small worried look on her face.

"Oh, no it's all good, Annabeth, I'll just show this wizard what I can do." Percy raises an eyebrow and lifts his hand.

Next to him a spout of whirling water rises from the lake.

"Now you've done it." Grover says.

"Done what?" Mason looks at Percy who has a smirk on his face.

He flicks his wrist and the spout of water hurls itself at Mason, soaking him completely.

Mason gets an angry look on his face, and then lifts his wand.

"Orchideous." He says.

A small bundle of flowers appears at the tip of his wand.

"Really? That's your best?" Percy laughs, "Thanks for the flowers though." He takes the flowers from the tip of the wand and hands them to Annabeth.

She smiles and takes them.

"It was supposed to be water." Mason looks at his wand sadly.

"That's Aguamenti, smart one."Anabella says.

"Oh."

"Let's go we are, once again, the last ones." Annabeth says.

Scarlet looks to see everyone already rowing down the lake. They all get onto the two boats left and start rowing.

"I should've known he had a girlfriend." Scarlet says to Anabella.

"That's true I mean no one that gorgeous is single."

Scarlet looks at Percy and Annabeth on the other boat. Annabeth is sitting with her head on his chest and his arms are wrapped around her. They are laughing at something he had said. She had to admit they looked perfect together. They were both drop dead beautiful.

Probably a demigod thing. She thinks to herself.

"You have to admit they are the cutest couple ever." Anabella says.

"They really are." Scarlet agrees.

She looks at them one more time just wishing she could have something as amazing as what they have.

"I think his friend is pretty cute." Anabella says.

"What? He's like a goat."

"Still. He's pretty good looking."

"Hey are you just gonna sit there and daydream or are you gonna help us?" Mason asks.

Scarlet and Anabella grab two of the ores and help row.

When they finally reach the shore Percy and Annabeth and all the demigods marvel at the castle. All the new students are taken to the Great Hall for food and for the new students to be assigned to their house.

After they have eaten the assigning begins. They get through many students, and then a blonde boy, also gorgeous, Scarlet thinks, gets called up. She figures this must be one of Percy's friends because both him and Annabeth clap joyfully for him and cheer.

He walks up onto the stage and sits on the stool and allows Professor McGonagall to place the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Hmmm." The hat thinks for a minute, "Luke Castellan…. Slytherin!" The Slytherin House cheers.

A few people later Annabeth is called up.

"Annabeth Chase," The hat thinks, "Mmm… Gryffindor."

Annabeth gets a look of relief and then walks over and sits down next to Scarlet at the Gryffindor table.

Many people go and then it is Percy's turn.

He sits on the stool and waits.

"Hmmm… you remind of a boy who went here about 20 years ago. A tough decision, well, for anyone else." The hat thinks again, "Well… Gryffindor. Go on get outta here."

Percy gets up and practically runs over to the Gryffindor table. He sits next to Annabeth and she hugs him and steals a quick kiss.

"I wonder who the boy from 20 years ago was, and for some reason I feel like something bad happened to him." He says.

"Nothing bad happened, he was just a tough decision because he had a glimpse of evil in his future, but that was because of his past. He is fine now, in fact, he's my dad." Scarlet says.

"Really?" Percy asks, "Cool."

"That is really cool, Scarlet, your dad must be awesome." Annabeth smiles.

It's really hard to hate you when you're so freaking nice. Scarlet thinks.

As the Sorting goes on, Grover and Albus are assigned to Gryffindor as well. A few of Percy's other friends are assigned to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Only a select few were sent to Slytherin, and Ravenclaw got the most behind Gryiffindor.

Later Annabeth gets her schedule and room key. She walks into her room and sees Scarlet and Anabella.

"Awesome! We're roommates!" Annabeth smiles and hugs Scarlet.

"You know what, it is awesome!" Scarlet hugs Annabeth back tightly. She smiles and desides she doesn't hate Annabeth, not one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

While Annabeth is unpacking she tells Scarlet and Annabeth stories of Camp Half-Blood. She tells them how she, Grover, and Percy went on an adventure to save Percy's mom from the Underworld. She told them about their trip in Vegas to find a ball that could teleport you places and about Medusa and her lair.

"Wow, you must have a lot of fun together." Anabella says.

"Well, now you three get to go on adventures with us." Mason says walking into their room.

"Were you listening?" Anabella glares at her brother.

"_We _were listening." Percy says walking in behind Albus and Grover, "and you did _not _beat us in capture the flag."

"Okay so I told a little lie, but that is the first time you learned you could use water to your advantage." Annabeth says.

Percy walks over and slips his arm around Annabeth's waist.

"Then I kicked your sorry ass." He says.

"Keep talking and I'll dump your sorry ass." Annabeth says back.

"No you won't," Percy pulls her into him and kisses her. Anabeth grabs the collar of his shirt and kisses him more.

"Guys, get a room… and not this one." Mason says.

"This is my room." Annabeth says.

"And mine." Scarlet says.

"And mine." Anabella says.

"And we say… get a room." They both say in unison.

"What other things have you three done?" Albus asks.

"We've been to the Underworld." Percy says.

"That's awesome… what's that?"

"Hell, basically." Annabeth says.

"Scarlet, remember last year when we went into the Dark Forest?" Mason asks.

"What's the Dark Forest?" Annabeth asks intrigued.

"Well, it's a forest, that's always dark, and it's overrun with spiders. Their leader is a giant spider about the size of a truck." Scarlet says.

"That's awesome!" Annabeth says.

"We should go there." Percy says.

"No! I am never going there ever again!" Anabella says.

"Why? It was just a little spider." Scarlet and Mason laugh at her.

"It was a_ little_ spider? It was the size of my head, and its web was… Ughhh." Anabella shivers.

"What happened?" Grover asks.

"Let's just say, I'm still getting web out of my hair." She says.

"It's not my fault it tried to eat you." Mason says.

"Oh, yeah totally, Mr. Oh-Let's-Go-In-The-Dark-Forest-It'll-Be-Fun!"

"You're the one who wanted to touch the web." Mason says.

"Remember when we found that three headed dog?" Scarlet says.

"Oh yeah, that tried to eat me too." Anabella says.

"Well, you're still here aren't you?" Scarlet argues.

"This place sounds awesome." Anabeth says, "except that creepy ghost girl in the bathroom. What was that all about?"

"Oh, Myrtle. She died in there. She usually comes off creepy to new comers, but if you get to know her she's cool. You better get used to her now cuz' she's not the only ghost here. They're tons of them." Scarlet explains.

"Great, I thought it couldn't get worse than monsters." Annabeth says.

"There aren't any monsters here." Percy says, "Well besides him." He points to Grover.

"Dude, giant man eating spiders, three headed dogs, and you're concerned about me?" Grover scowls at Percy.

"You guys do all the fun stuff without me." Albus says.

"Well, cheer up. This year you get to do all the fun stuff with us _and _a couple demigods." Scarlet tells him.

"That's true I guess."

"Hey shouldn't you be unpacking?" Scarlet turns back to her brother.

"Yeah, but I kinda, maybe, set off an explosion." Albus scratches the back of his head.

"You what?!" Everyone says.

"My roommate and I found a spell book in the drawer we opened up to a random page and cast a random spell." He says, "well it wasn't that random we read what it could do and it said it made a small explosion. We wanted to see just how small of an explosion."

"And?" Scarlet knows there is more to the story.

"And, it wasn't that small of a… explosion."

"Did you tell Professor McGonagall?" Anabella asks.

"Something tells me she's figured it out." Albus says.

"What's that?"

Albus walks over to the window and points to his dorm.

"Professor McGonagall is in there right now. She doesn't look happy." Albus says.

Professor McGonagall looks out the window and sees Albus. She gets an angry look on her face and walks out of the room.

"Albus Potter!" Her voice booms through the hallway.

"I think now would be a good time to go on one of those adventures."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while so I figured you deserved a long chapter. Enjoy.**

**~lost-but-not-alone**

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, so now what?" Grover asks.

They managed to get Albus out of Professor McGonagall's wrath and they ended up in the court- yard.

"I want to see the three- headed dog." Percy says.

"I want to go to the Forbidden Forest." Annabeth argues.

"It's _forbidden; _it's even right there in the name." Grover says.

"How about the whomping willow?" Scarlet and Annabella eye each other and smile.

"The who now?" Annabeth asks.

"Come on." Scarlet says.

They all followed Scarlet and Annabella through the court- yard and past the greenhouses outside of the school. As they walked up the hill they spotted the tree slowly moving, almost as if it were doing a slow dance.

"That thing; what's so great and adventurous about that?" Percy asks.

"Why don't you go up to it and look very closely." Annabella says with a smirk.

"Okay." Percy starts toward the tree.

"No, Percy, don't listen to her." Scarlet says.

"What's it gonna do: attack me?" Percy asks sarcastically.

"Well, it isn't called the nice peaceful willow is it?" Scarlet says.

Percy looked at her obviously still confused.

"Watch." Scarlet picks up a stone and throws it toward the tree. It hits the ground with a small thud.

As soon as this happens the willow springs to life; hitting at the air and waving its branches.

"What the…" Percy stares in amazement.

"Okay, we've seen the tree. Can we go to the Forbidden Forest now?" Annabeth asks anxiously.

"Fine." Annabella says.

The cautiously walk by the whomping willow and into the Forbidden Forest. As they walk deeper into the forest it grows darker except the small amount of light that shone through the canopy.

"It's dark in here." Albus says.

"You don't say?" Scarlet replies sarcastically.

"Leave it to Albus to state the obvious." Annabella says.

They walk a little farther, but are stopped when Annabeth shrieks. Scarlet whips around to see Annabeth face to face with a giant spider hanging from a long strand of web.

"Just walk away from it slowly." Scarlet says.

"How about I run, running sounds good." Annabeth says.

"Go ahead and run, it won't hesitate to attack though." Annabella says.

"Aw," Percy mocks, "my girlfriend, the toughest person I know, is afraid of a little bitty spider."

The spider turns and hisses at Percy, he yells and falls back.

"Aw," Annabeth says, "look who's scared now."

Scarlet lifts her wand to the spider.

"Stupefy." She whispers.

The spider curls up and falls to the ground unconscious.

"Oh gods, we are surrounded by spider webs." Annabeth says.

"Now you see why I don't like this place." Annabella says, "Wait, where's Grover?"

Percy gets up and looks around.

"Grover!" He yells loudly.

"Sh, Aragog might hear you. You don't want to meet him. Trust me." Scarlet says.

"What's an Aragog?" Percy asks.

"Not what, but who." Annabella says.

"_Who_ is Aragog?" Percy corrects.

As soon as Percy says his name again a loud thud echoes through the forest. Then another followed by several more. A long hairy leg reaches around a tree and many spiders of many sizes begin to come down through the canopy.

"Oh gods, we're dead, we're so dead," Annabeth says.

"Oh, by the way Percy," Scarlet says pointing to the leg, "that is Aragog."

"Now you've done it!" Annabella shrieks, "We're gonna get eaten."

Percy looks to where Scarlet is pointing. Three more hairy legs come around the tree and then followed by a giant hairy body and four more legs.

" _WHO DISTURBS ME AND MY CHILDREN?_" A loud raspy voice asks.

"It… it… talks?" Percy shivers and Annabeth rushes to him.

"I told you guys we shouldn't have come here." Annabella says.

"_WHO DISTURBS ME AND MY CHILDREN?_" It asks again.

"Sorry," Scarlet says, "we got lost. We don't mean to intrude."

"Please, please don't eat us, it's my first day. I'm too young." Albus pleads.

The spider walks very close to them and rests his giant body on their only clear escape.

"_YOU LOOK FAMILIAR YOUNG WIZARD._" Aragog says.

"How do you know I'm a wizard?" Albus asks.

"_HARRY POTTER. YOU ARE JUST AS CLUELESS AS HE WAS._"

"That's my father you know him?" Scarlet asks.

"_I NEVER FORGET PEOPLE WHO COME INTO MY FOREST._"

"Oh, so he is a friend of yours and that means you are gonna let us go right? Right?" Annabeth says tightening her hold around Percy.

"_I NEVER SAID I WAS FRIENDS WITH THE BOY._"

Annabeth tightens her hold more as Aragog speaks.

"Anna- Annabeth… I- I can't breathe." Percy stutters to catch his breath.

"Find a way because I am _not_ letting go." Annabeth says.

"_DON'T KILL HIM. WE LIKE OUR FOOD ALIVE."_

"Scarlet, Confundus." Albus whispers to his sister.

"I don't want to make him more mad than he is already." She whispers back.

"Just do it, it's our only chance."

"Fine, I'll do it." Scarlet says.

Scarlet lifts her wand and says the spell. The spider dazes for a moment and they all make for it. They run under his legs and past the other spiders as fast as they could.

"_AFTER THEM!_" Aragog says.

Spiders begin to fall from all angles and go after them. Percy runs to catch up with Scarlet.

"What do we do?" He asks.

"Just keep running." She says back.

A spider lands in front of them and advances to Percy.

"Reducto." Scarlet says throwing the spider aside.

As they run they see the entrance to the forest and the whomping willow in the distance. Albus looks back and notices that the spiders have stopped.

"We're good," He says, "they've stopped."

They all slow to a stop and breathe heavily.

"Thanks," Percy says to Scarlet, "for saving me from that spider back there."

"Don't mention it," She replies, "ever. I don't want to get into trouble."

"There you guys are! Man did you see that giant spider?"


End file.
